moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Forsaken Army
'Forsaken Army' The Forsaken Army is the second most numerous united fighting force in Azeroth. It numbers almost a million soldiers. Most of the Army consists of heavy infantry, who are highly disciplined and rely mostly on their shere toughness to defeat most opponents. The majority of warriors are former Lordaeroni soldiers, lead by long dead officers. 'History' The Third War The Army was founded shortly after the Third War by Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, out of freed undead. It had great succes in the battles against the Dreadlords, due to their superior tactics, developed by the Dark Lady. After crushing the Dreadlors they also proved highly effective against Garithos` army, which was also defeated rather quikly. The Scarlett Crusade During the prolonged war against the Scarlett Crusade, they had huge problems against the hit and run tactics employed by the Scarlett Cruscade. While Undercity was relativly safe, the Forsaken slowly lost control over the countryside. To counter this, the Dark Rangers were founded, in order to employ hit and run tactics against the enemy, as well as to serve as a mobile strike force. Varimathras however suggested to create a weapon that would be able to clear a huge area of all enemies. Sylvanas was highly intrigued by this idea, which finally led to the creation of the plague. Although it took a long time, those tactics finally led to the defeat of the Scarlett Cruscade. War in Northrend Within the first weeks of the war, the Forsaken Army would come to many great victories over the Scourge. This, however, should change during the Battle for the Wrathgate. This Batlle saw the betrayal of the Dark Lady at the hands of Varimathras and her Chief Apothecary. Battle for Undercity During the batlle for Undercity the Forsaken Army suffered great losses on both sides. This lead to the retreat of ost of the army from the war, but it also had a huge impact on the moral. Conquest of Lordaeron With support of Garrosh Hellscream, the Forsaken launched a massive invasion against their neighbors of the Alliance, there by taking large parts of Gilneas, the Lordaeron Remnants and the Arathi Highlands. Pandaria Crisis During the Pandaria Crisis the Forsaken Army only played a small role. The only exception of this was during the initial battle for Nordwatch, where they deployed a few thousand soldiers to support Garrosh. It were those soldiers who also took part in the destruction of Theramore, and unlike the other armies, didn`t have any issues with Garroshs tactics. Later, the Army received a huge boost in numbers, due to the use of the Val`kyr. Siege of Orgrimmar The Army led, together with the Blood Elven forces, the assault upon the coast of Durotar. In fact, their assault overwhelmed most of Garroshs forces along the coastline. They did, however, not participate in the siege in any meaningfull numbers. Third Legion Incursion The Army suffered tremendous casualties whilst fighting during the Assault upon the Broken Shore. When the fleet was attacked on its way back to the Plaguelands, they had to land on the Broken Islands again. With most of their forces stranded in enemy territory, they did have to launch a massive offensive against the demonic forces. Later during the conflict, they were forced to use the plague against the demons. While quite a brutal tactic, this finally allowed for them to be evacuated. Category:New Horde Category:New Horde Military Category:Forsaken Category:Forsaken Military Category:Forsaken Army Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Forsaken Organizations